Aeleus Hengist
WIP "For far too long have I witnessed loved ones fall, anguish and hatred fill the tranquil, and sorrow take hold of the common footsoldier. I will end it. For both their sakes, I will end it all." =History= Cruel Childhood Farm Boy Aeleus was born within the fields of a modest community. His father Dante was powerful mage skilled in the fire magic. His wife Illiana was a proud archer and beastmaster, able to connect with wild animals and able to make incredible feats of marksmanship. Aeleus himself was particularly strong or fast, but showed incredible intelligence. The family worked the fields along with other elvish families and Aeleus ended up being quite the rascal, pulling pranks with the other children. Over the years, Aeleus grew a natural connection to Holy Light, something that Paladins frequently spoke of. However, once Aeleus felt this connection, it was sensed by another. One day, Aeleus was sent to town to bring back feed for the farm animals. When he returned, the farmland was set ablaze, corpses covered the fields, and elves were fending off undead. The events are still a blur, but ended with a burst of light and the undead horde being vaporized. A day later, a woman in plate armor passed through the burnt fields. She emanated a warmth unlike anything Aeleus had ever felt before. Upon surveying the fields, Aeleus was the first living being the woman had found all day. Mother's Embrace Adoption The woman's name was Serah Hengist. She was a paladin and was wandering the ravaged areas seeking to assist those she could. With her were two boys: Marche and Kentis. They boys' stories were similar to Aeleus' in that they were orphans and their homes were destroyed. It took hours for Aeleus to attempt to eat, and days before he spoke even a word. However, with the help of his new... 'family', he mended what was broken even if scars remained. The Sons of Hengist The Betrayal A Lonely Road An Unlikely Companion The Hunt Mischievous One Pit of Saron Slave Rescue =Relations= Serah Hengist - Aeleus's mentor, adoptive mother-figure, and the closet thing to a friend that he can recall. She went missing after the battle against Archimonde. She taught Aeleus everything his knows about wielding The Light. Illiana Firebrand - Aeleus's deceased mother and wife of Dante Firebrand. Known to be a expert Beastmaster and Markswoman. Dante Firebrand - Aeleus's deceased father and husband of Illiana Firebrand. Known to be a powerful pyro mage. Rica - An odd Blood Elf rogue who Aeleus has seen during his travels from time to time. She seems... off... but her help in key situations has been invaluable. Zalden Grimwolf - Zalden is Aeleus' best friend and has been his comrade-at-arms for at least a decade. Yao Zun - Yao Zun is Aeleus' mentor in the ways of purifying one's self. Originally, Aeleus and Zalden aided Yao Zun's caravan in the Arathi Highlands. Years later when taking their first steps onto Pandaria, Aeleus and Zalden spawned Sha. Not wanting to bring harm to those around them, They sought a way to cease the routine spawning. Yao Zun, sensing this desire, approached the pair and aided them. =Description= Aeleus is no blinded fool. He knows the assistance the Forsaken and the Knights of the Ebon Blades may give to destroy the enemies of the mortal races. He is not some Warrior of the Light, hellbent on being 'The Extremely Good Guy'. He just has power over The Light, and knows how to use it to his advantage. Appearance Nature Aeleus is one to use brain over brawn. There isn't a puzzle or trap in the world he cannot overcome if he takes the time to take in the problem, analyze it, and reach a solution. Odd Habits Kicking Chickens Dislikes The Scourge Favourite food Enjoys in Free Time =Quotes= “Trust me.” ~ To Serah Hengist during an Orc attack. "You think I'm some blinded, righteous-crazed, holy man? I don't play favorites, I play to win." ~ Aeleus to Unknown. "You think I'm that much of a bastard that I'd run ahead and deny you your fill of battle? .... You'd be right!" ~ To Zalden Grimfang during the Pit of Saron Slave Rescue. "Mana doesn't control me! I control it!" ~ Using his Tear of Harmony for the first time. "Quel'Dorei is who I am. I am her Shield. I am her Sword. I protect Her, and She watches over me. For the beating hearts of Her People, I fight. No surrender. No retreat. I am Her first and last line of defense. I am Hengist." ~ Initiation Pledge to become a member of the Hengist 'Family'. =Trivia=